Digtal Days: Accidents Happen
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Cody gets hurt in an accident


DIGITAL DAY: Accidents Happen   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own Kenna so ask before using her.  
  
Yolei was over at Cody's apartment a week after the dance at the Digital World. She finished early and was watching Cody practicing his Kendo moves on the porch. He was doing great until he noticed that someone was watching him that he also loved. He did a kick jump and missed the targeted area and knocked a pot over on to his head. Yolei saw this and rushed over to help him. He was knocked out cold by that pot because he didn't have his helmet on. Yolei went back inside to get the phone to get an ambulance. The operator said it was going to be ten minutes before they got there and to not let Cody move or her to move him the paramedics will. She was worried like hell for her love Cody and hoped he didn't cut himself but he did anyway and had blood coming out of a deep cut. She went over and got a towel to put pressure on the cut so it wouldn't bleed as much. It started to work. She heard the ambulance coming and a knock on the door. She opened the door quickly to let them in. They carefully put him on a stretcher while another person checked his pulse and breathing to check if he was normal. Thank heaven it was Yolei would just die if something happened to her little knight in shining armor.   
  
Yolei went in the ambulance with Cody. One of them told her it was just a small concussion and her was knocked the wind out of him from the blow and shouldn't have any major brain damage and that e should have been wearing is helmet. She was happy to hear that he only needed to get 25 stitches in his head and 10 on his arm. That he'd be all right besides that it was a common procedure and was simply only had to stay in the hospital for maybe the maximum a night. She could see a smile on his face grow. He was probably dreaming a pretty good dream to be happy in this situation or maybe he doesn't know what he got himself in.   
  
After the operation Yolei saw him in his room sleeping. She would still talk to him even tough he probably couldn't hear her. She started by saying sorry for what she caused him to do. It was her fault if he hadn't noticed her watching he would have met the target he was reaching for. Cody woke up and scared Yolei by putting his hand on her shoulder. He apologized for that and gave her a big hug. She started to cry because he acted like nothing happened.  
  
"Cody do you know what happened?"  
  
"Well let see. Oh yeah you were watching me doing Kendo moves and I missed my target and hit a pot. The next thing I knew was my head started to hurt and my arm and I suddenly blacked out and I couldn't see anything but I could hear you tough. Here I am with the prettiest girl in all Tokyo and the world."  
  
"Cody that's sweet but you have 25 stitches in your head and ten in your arm. It's all my fault"  
  
"It isn't anyone's fault plus it was problay mine I should have been concentrating and wearing a helmet. I wouldn't blame yourself but I can't stop you from doing that so I forgive you even though it's not your fault."  
  
"Thanks, Cody were did you learn to be so sweet from?"  
  
"I don't know and why do you care?"  
  
"Fine I don't." she teases him.   
  
His mom came to find her son in the hospital to get stitches and thanks Yolei for taking care of him while she was stuck in work at a meeting. She was glad to find her son alive and well. She couldn't see her little boy get hurt badly like her husband. Cody, Yolei and Cody's mom drove home together and invited Yolei over for dinner to thank her again. Yolei accepted. They had meatloaf, rice and rolls for dinner. After dinner Yolei complemented the food and went to her house to go to bed because the time she got home was 10:30 and it was a school night. She had to go to bed so she would wake up tomorrow.   
  
The next morning Yolei went to school and found out that Cody didn't come that day. She started to wonder what happened to him. She asked around but no one knew. She would have to wait until after school. After school she went to his house to find that he had fainted and was in coma from his grandpa.  
  
She went over to the hospital with flowers and a get well card. She feared the worse for Cody but hoped he was all right and everything would be okay. When she got there she asked for what room Cody was in. He was in room 315 on the third floor. She went up and saw a very pale looking Cody on the bed hooked up to a lot of machines recording his heart and other things. She sat by his bed and moved a stray hair on his face and hoped he would wake up soon. She wished with all her might but nothing happened. The doctors said he might wakeup in a day or maybe two years it depends.   
  
Yolei brought a vase and came everyday and added a yellow rose his favorite flower. That added up for two months she came and placed another rose in the vase for another wish for him to wake up. After two months and two weeks it was her birthday and when she came in and added another rose she wished the hardest she had ever and started to cry that her best friend and boyfriend wouldn't wake up. One teardrop hit his face and started to wake up. She called for the doctor and nurse they came in amazed that he woke up finally they thought he never would. Cody's eyes opened to the bright light and blinked quickly as the nurse helped him up.  
  
`"What I'm I doing here?" the confused Cody asked.  
  
"Cody you've been in coma for two and half months and you're doing great you might even be able to go home tonight."  
  
"Great, were is my mom and Yolei?"  
  
"Your mom will be here in a little bit we just called her and she's on her way and Yolei's right here."  
  
"Hi, Cody" coming from behind the doctors and nurses.   
  
Cody and Yolei talked while they waited for his mom. His mom came after a little bit and gave her little boy a great big hug and told him she loved him so much. A nurse came in with a wheelchair and allowed him to go home he and that he was the best patient they ever had coming out of coma. Cody asked Yolei to push him in the wheelchair. She gladly pushed him out of the hospital and was glad he was back.  
  
They went to Cody's apartment and had cake and ice cream because it was Yolei's birthday and Cody was back. After that they went out to a restaurant and had the waiters sing Yolei Happy birthday song and Cody and Yolei shared a sundae. Cody gave Yolei a rose with out thorns to put in her hair and wished her a happy birthday and thanked her for all the flowers and went to rest from an exhausting day of happiness and joy.   



End file.
